Search For Heart of Sword
by queenieBunni
Summary: *Ch 2 up* Sai has orange-red hair and violet eyes, and she is searching for someone very dear to her. By chance she meets Soujirou. Can he help her on her quest? Or will she never let anyone near her true heart, a heart of sword?
1. Default Chapter

Search for Heart of Sword  
  
The rain poured heavily down as she kept walking on the now muddy dirt road. Mud oozed into her sandals as she walked. She was so tired that the simple act of lifting her foot out of the mud took too much effort. Her violet eyes were downcast, and two thick braids of red-orange hair stuck to the nape of her neck.  
  
She had been traveling like that for four days now. She hadn't seen any villages in the days she's been on the road. Regularly this would have posed no serious problem, but it has also been raining for three days. All of her provisions had spoiled, and she was forced to throw them out. She should have known better, and she should've bought a waterproof bag. Yes, that was what she was going to do, but she was so tired.  
  
The little rest she had been able to get was spent in soggy tree branches. Sleeping in a tree had help block the rain a little, but everything was already wet, and nothing was comfortable. It was so unbearable that she had stayed awake for most of the time. The sound of rain falling on a dark night in a dark forest tormented her.  
  
The old man at the last inn had said there was a town three days travel from the last village. She hoped that she was near it for she could not take another step, but she hung on and kept walking. Suddenly her foot slipped and she fell. She was too weak to get up, and there was no one to help her. Even if there were anyone, they probably wouldn't take a second look at the girl. They would more likely turn away in disgust at her mud soaked cloth and messy appearance.  
  
The last thing she saw through her dazed eyes was a pair of sandals. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to be lifted up. The person held her in a strong grip. She felt the warmth of his body, for it was a he, and sighed. For the first time in a few years she actually felt safe, and an image of times gone flashed through her mind. She smiled as she remembered when another strong grip had picked her up when she fell and wiped away her tears. No one with such a familiar grip could mean harm to her and with that she finally allowed herself to enter into blissful sleep.  
  
~^-^~  
  
You could say that he had been following her, but in truth there was only one road and he had no choice. For days he had traveled liked that. She was always ahead of him, too far ahead to notice him. He had wondered who she was and what a lone girl was doing traveling on a lonely dirt road in the rain. He had an umbrella and had been tempted countless times to offer her its shelter, but her solitude warned him off.  
  
Solitude. Who was he to make such observations? He had experienced nothing but solitude all his life, until ShiShio had found him. He had built a wall of solitude around himself. He had no right to say anything for he knew nothing. He who could find no truth in life. He who had only a sword and a name. Seta Soujirou.  
  
He knew that he was nearing the town that night, so he decided to keep going and rest in an inn that night. The girl must of thought the same. He saw her collapse and without a second thought ran to where she laid in the mud. She looked tired and worn like her kimono, and he couldn't just leave her there. He put down his umbrella and lifted her up. Her body was thin and petite. There wasn't much meat on her, so he concluded that she mustn't have eaten lately.  
  
1 Either way he had to take her to the town, get her some medical attention, and a warm bed and food at some inn. Somehow he was able to get his umbrella and carry her at the same time. Like that he carry her toward the little town ahead. He walked slowly as not to disturb her and curiosity grew in his mind as he mused over the possibilities of who she was and why she was traveling alone.  
  
~^-^~  
  
Her first waking thoughts were of how comfortable she was. That was, of course, before the horrible headache slipped in. She had no idea where she was, and her body stiffened in response.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe."  
  
Safe? Has she ever been safe? Ahh yes… she had been safe. Once, a long long time ago. With her mind again on thoughts of the past, she slipped back into unconscious.  
  
~^-^~  
  
Soujirou wiped the girl's brow again. She was suffering from a high fever. They were lucky to find such a nice little inn. The inn owner's wife was a kindly old woman who had rushed to take care of the girl. Everyone else was asleep and the old women had left a bowl of steaming soup for the girl to brink but the girl…  
  
Her face looked pained when she slept. Her lips were parted, and sometimes they moved to whisper: "Nii-chan! Where are you nii-chan? Nii- chan!" Her hand reached to seek another. He hesitated, then took her hand in his. She calmed down.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young girl, not yet 5, ran on a forest path. Tears streamed down her eyes and her arms swung around her as she ran on. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Where are you?" The girl tripped, and an arrow buried itself close to her head. The girl cried out. "What do I do Nii-chan? Help me…"  
  
~^-^~  
  
The girl awoke with a start. Her head spun and sweat stung her eyes. Someone put a cool towel on her burning forehead. "Where am I?" She mumbled.  
  
Soujirou wanted to tell her that she was safe, but he knew that wouldn't suffice. Rurounis almost never have a safe place, they wouldn't be rurounis if they did, and he didn't think that wanders where much different. "A little inn in the town of Tsunai."  
  
The girl nodded. She tried to get up, but her arms shook with the effort. "Is there anything to eat?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, some nice warm rice soup." Soujirou replied as he helped her up. He readjusted the pillow so she may sit up comfortably. "Here." She picked up the bowl of soup, blew on the spoon, and lifted it toward her.  
  
She gingerly leaned forward and sipped. The warm broth cleared her head. It was the best she's had in ages. She lifted her head and found herself looking at a rather handsome young man. A little voice in the back of her mind told her that it was totally inappropriate for a young man to see her when she only had a loose bed robe on. Her embarrassment quickly turned puzzlement. Where did she get the bed robe?  
  
Her head was attached by another wave of pain before she could think anymore. She held her head in her hands but quickly released it to sip a few more spoonfuls of soup. She watched as the young man gently blew on the spoon. When was the last time someone had treated her with half of the tenderness and care that he was showing her now? The thought both dulled and intensified her pain.  
  
Her headache became so bad the she began counting the patterns on her quilt to stay awake. One, two, three, four, five…….twenty five.  
  
"What's your name?" his soft pretty voice shook her out of her daze.  
  
"Sai." Of course that wasn't her full name but it'll do.  
  
"Well Sai-san, would you like to rest or are you feeling better?"  
  
He wasn't bother by her short name…most people where, thinking that she was the something disgusting since she didn't even have a proper name. "I would like to sleep some more please." She answered, then quickly added. "What's your name?"  
  
"Seta Soujirou." Soujirou replied with a smile.  
  
"Arigatou Seta-san." Sai aid as she laid her head down.  
  
"Just call me Soujirou. There's no need to thank me." He got up to leave. "If you need anything just call, either the owner will or I will come." He waited for her slight nod before sliding the door shut.  
  
"Seta Soujirou." She whispered before drifting into sleep.  
  
~^-^~  
  
The morning sun shone in Soujirou's eyes, as he walked down the main street of the village. The inn owner had asked him to buy some veggies, and it was the least he could do to repay them for their kindness. He looked around. A nice little town, nothing seemed to be wrong and the people all looked happy. With the exception of a few grumpy kids heading toward school.  
  
The girl selling veggies smiled shyly at him as he handed the innkeeper's list to her brother. Soujirou chatted good-naturally with the brother as the girl picked the best veggies for him. He hid his amusement as he gave the brother the money. He heard some teasing from the brother as he walked away. He envied them, they were so carefree, and so loved.  
  
Sai would be up soon, he thought as he sighted the inn. Sai… what would he do about her? Leave her as soon as she's better. That's what would most likely happen, but he felt a little nagging at his heart. He wanted to at least know more about her before she left. But then of course, he couldn't depend on his decision to stand for both of them. There's no point in deciding now, he shook his head. We'll just wait and see. He entered the inn with a smile on his face.  
  
~ Authors note ~  
  
This is my first real fanfic! Any comments, suggestions, ANYTHING is greatly appreciated. Of course Seta Soujirou doesn't belong to me that thought annoys me, but to Watase-sama. Sai is my original chara. thank you anime_crap_arteest for letting me use the name.  
  
Of course this chapter is just an introductory chapter, so there isn't much action. But I have high hopes for this little project, so please bear with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Search for Heart of Sword  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I'm back." Soujirou greeted the innkeeper as he took the veggies to the kitchen. "Oh, welcome back Seta-san." The elderly man greeted him. "The young lady is up." "Oh, really?" Soujirou was enjoying this easy-going conversation, as he placed the veggies in its appropriate places. "Yes, she's healthy and strong.. Reminds me of my wife when she was young." The innkeeper chuckled at the memory. Soujirou smiled good-naturally, yet all that he could think of was how his heart pained whenever he tried to reflect on good memories. "You should go and visit the young lady, I'll finish up here." The innkeeper said with a twinkle in his eye. "Hai." He did want to check-up on Sai, but did the innkeeper think they were.? Not possible. Stop thinking like that, he told himself, and mentally kicked himself. He rushed out of the kitchen with a quick "Arigatou."  
  
~^-^~ Sai was sitting in the garden. She had always loved gardens. She closed her eyes, and allowed the smell to take her back to her mother's garden. Her mother was weeding, and she sat nearby attempting to help. Her mother smiled at her, and wiped the dirt off her cheeks. Her mother's jade pendent gleamed in the sun, and she had reached out to touch it, giggling with delight at the feel of it. She turned at the sound of footsteps. Her brother and father stood there. They where sweating and covered with grime, but both were grinning like they had done something wonderful. She ran, and was lifted up into her father's arms. She pressed her face against his fuzzy chin. A sting shook Sai from her memory. She glanced down; the needle that she was using to mend her kimono had stuck her finger. Sai held her finger up, and watched the blood swell into a single crimson drop. She blinked. There used to be a time that she winced at the sight of blood. She pressed her finger to her lips. "Sai-san." She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. With some embarrassment, she put her hand down and smiled up at Soujirou. "Soujirou-san, please, sit." She indicated the empty space beside her. "Thank you." With the gentlest rustle of cloth, he sat. " So, Sai- san, are you feeling better?" "Yes, I feel much better now. Or at least well enough not be stuck in bed." She moved to dangle her legs off of the ledge, and smiled to show the smiling youth that she was fine. Soujirou examined the girl smiling before him. She seemed to be in late teens, but currently looked at lot younger. The sun shined on Sai's face, and for the first time Soujirou noticed the color of her eyes. They were a bright amethyst color, and shined like jewels in the sunlight. Amethyst eyes and fire colored hair.where had he seen that combination before? Sai looked up. Soujirou was looking at her oddly. She quickly folded her legs. She flushed. His voice was soft and gentle.how could she compare. He must think her manner-less and unrespectable. Damn, why was she so nervous? "Thank you for what you did for me. I don't know how I can repay you." She glazed at his surprised expression, and quickly added. "I must repay you!" Soujirou was a little taken back. "Well, you don't-" She shook her head defiantly, and her braids flew behind her. "No, please don't try to be kind and say that you want nothing. I know I don't have much money, or anything at all, but I will pay you back!" She suddenly felt angry. And said flatly, "I don't want your pity." "Demo. I don't want anything from you." He said quietly. "I did this because it was the right thing to do at the time." And it might help me understand and find the truth, he added silently. He turned to her, hoping that she would understand. Oh, she thought, what a noble reason. If all noble acts were good. She got to her feet. " I hope you don't think that I'll give up that easily." She said with a hint of teasing. She looked at him once before turning to go. "I have some business to attend to. If the innkeeper asks, tell him I'll be back shortly." Soujirou nodded to her retreating back. He watched as her twin braids bounced on her back as she walked. There was a feeling of familiarity that he just couldn't shake off, and it made him want to find out more. Like, for instance, where she was going and why. But she would've told him if she wanted to, he argued. Too bad he was never really good at arguing against his curiosity.  
  
~^-^~ Sai strolled down the town streets. If this town was like all the others. then it should be near here. She thought as she walked toward the center of the town. Where is it? She looked around in annoyance. She was in the middle of the town, and she hasn't spotted it yet. She scanned the plaza until she saw it.  
  
~^-^~ Soujirou watched from the safety of the shoppers as he "spied" on Sai. He told himself that he was following her to make sure that she doesn't collapse again. She had barely recovered, and shouldn't be walking around town already. Around the inn, yes, but not around town. He chided himself for letting her run off like that. That was, of course, before he flushed upon realizing that he was being somewhat possessive. He was very tempted to follow her into the building she had entered, but he didn't want to intrude, and, not being sure of her temper, didn't want to risk it. His curiosity gnawed at him. What was she doing in the government building? Was she there for the local police office or the registry office? Perhaps her family was harmed and she had come for help? Not possible, he decided-she would've told him right away. No! It has to be something that isn't an immediate problem. He smacked his fist into his palm. And it must be either very personal or secretive! He rested his chin in his hand while some little kids ran past yelling, "Lookit the scholar guy!"  
  
~^-^~ Sai felt disappointed. He wasn't in this town. She looked up and sighed. Where was he? The sky was wide and blue and he could be anywhere under it. or he could be.no! She shook her head. She couldn't fall into a depression every time she got disappointed. That wouldn't do. she still had much more places to look. She chided herself. She'd been disappointed so many times, she smiled, shouldn't she have built up a barrier to it already? Sai felt her determination, or stubbornness, flooding back to her. She would find him. She had to find him. She didn't really need to stay with him, but she need to see him, hear him.. She needed to make sure that he was there. and that she was not alone. She looked at the bustling crowd. A young girl with her parents, happily waving at a friend, another girl with her older brother. Her heart ached. Sai's attention was quickly deferred. Another girl of around age 10 was yelling at some boys. The girl had a few scratches, doubtless from previous fights. Her appearance was ragged. She yelled some more, and shook her fist at the departing boys. Muttering under her breath, she didn't even look at where she was going until she walked right into Sai. Sai looked down at he girl sprawled at her feet. Interesting. " Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" The girl looked angrily up at her. " Well, I was just standing here. You ran into me. " She pointed out.  
  
" What kind of person just stands in the middle of the road?" The girl countered. Glaring up at Sai, daring her to fight. Sai only laughed. " Are you hungry?" The girl glanced untrustingly up at her. " I'll buy you something to eat." Sai smiled down at the girl. Going against her better instinct, but with her stomach, the girl nodded yes. Sai smile, " Well then, follow me." She turned toward the direction of the inn. " Soujirou-san!" She called into the crowd. " I'm heading back!" The girl nearly jumped as Soujirou appeared beside them. " And I understand we are treating her to lunch?" " Hai! " Sai winked. She liked the sound of "we", she hadn't heard that in a while. Sai and Soujirou chatted about he weather, while the girl followed grudgingly behind them.  
  
~^-^~ Soujirou blinked. And blinked again. The girl and Sai were stuffing their faces with some of the inn's delicious cooking. How they managed to eat so fast, he had no idea. The innkeeper had prepared some rather light dishes, so Sai wouldn't get sick again. He gingerly picked up his chopsticks. The food looked great and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. The threesome finished off the food with a vengeance. After several rice bowls, they were all stuffed. Sai sighed, then looked at the girl, "So, what's your name?" The girl glared untrustingly at Sai. "." " It's ok, you can tell us." Soujirou coaxed with a smile. " My name's Aya." The girl smiled at Soujirou. " So Aya, what are you doing running around by yourself?" Soujirou just kept on smiling. The girl hesitated. " Anou. I'm trying to find my father." "Reallly?" Sai arched an eyebrow. " You? Alone?" " If your father's missing then you should tell the police." Soujirou commented. " I can't." Aya retorted boldly. " Why?" Sai prompted. " I just can't." Aya glowered at Sai. "Ma, ma," Soujirou could practically see the sparks forming between the two girls. " So, tell us about it." Aya knew that you never tell important things to strangers, but they seemed ok, and she's already told them the important part. " Well, they came and took him away." " Who took him away?" Sai was interested, maybe she could help with this. " What did he do?" Soujirou took the more rational step of researching. " I think he didn't help the black men do something, and they broke into our house and took him." She waved them closer and whispered. "My father's the mayor." " Soujirou-san we've got to help." Sai begged Soujorou. "Anou." Soujirou smiled nervously. Did she mean fighting the kidnappers? How did she know about his swordsman-ship? " How?" " We could help her contact the proper authorities, so she won't be getting herself killed." Sai nodded. " Hey!" Aya didn't like that idea. " I can do it." " We're not saying that you can't, but it would be much safer that way." Soujirou sighed inwardly, so Sai didn't know. Now for the problem at hand. " What would your mother do if you disappeared too?" Aya looked down. He was right. Her mother was already worried to death about her father, she shouldn't add on to her worries. " But they might kill him." Sai looked at Soujirou before placing her hand on Aya's shoulder. " Don't worry, I'm sure they'll know how to handle it. Your job is to help your mother." "Is there anything else?" Soujirou asked. "Did they say anything or have some sort of accent? Aya slowly shook her head. She thought for a min before looking up. " Yes! They mentioned a warehouse near the south side of town!" "That's great Aya-chan! Now we'll take youto the police and you can tell them everything you told us." Soujirou smiled, Aya beamed, and Sai brooded. " You guys can go." Sai got up. "I'm sorry. I seemed to have over exercised myself." Soujirou mentally kicked himself. He had completely forgotten that Sai was still kind of sick. "Yes, Sai-san. I hope all of this isn't too much." Sai stopped at the door. She turned and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm just need some rest. Ja ne, Aya-chan." * blink blink * "She's sick?" Aya asked Soujirou.  
  
~^-^~ Sai entered her room and knelt down near her meager lump of possessions. From it she pulled out a flute. The flute was made of jade green bamboo, and had a string decoration with a piece of jade tied to it. It was quite obviously from China. It was rather long for a flute, and something about it just didn't feel right. Sai held it to her lip and produced one clear and beautiful note. Smiling, she put the flute down. But instead of putting it away, she placed her hand on the end and pulled. A thin silver blade came out of the bamboo scabbard. She held it to her face for inspection. The blade was clear and shining. Sai allowed the blade to reflect her smile before putting it away. " Long, we have work to do."  
  
~ Authors Notes ~ Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, minna-san. I hope you enjoy it, even though it has no action in it, and I thought it was too lengthy, but the action will be starting in the next chapter, which I will get straight to working on! As usual any suggestions are welcome at anime_bunni@yahoo.com. Arigatou for reading!  
  
*Hai = yes, right *Demo = but *anou = um...er. 


	3. Chapter 3

Search for Heart of Sword Chapter 3  
  
It was nearly evening before Soujirou's path led him into the view of the inn. He had taken Aya to the police, but that was a task in itself seeing as how the girl kept wandering off. But having to chase after her was quite an adventure, saving kittens from bullies and all. Soujirou chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head the whole time. The antics of the young were so amusing. Of course there were more serious matters, they had met Aya's mother at the police station. After hearing the information that Aya provided, the police chief assured the distressed mother and daughter that his force would act as soon as possible. Soujirou then had to go through the long hassle of being invited by Aya's mother to dinner then declining as graciously as possible using the excuse that it would intrude too much during such a crisis, and that it would be much more preferable to both parties if the invitation was pushed back to another date when times would be happier. Just thinking about these social protocols made Soujirou's head hurt. The summer sun finally started to go down. Soujirou smiled, the summer breeze feeling great on his face. He took quick note of the bath house across from the inn before heading in, a bath would be great in this summer weather. He stepped into the inn's dinning area to be welcomed by the innkeeper's wife with a delicious, though not extravagant, meal. He sat down, and looked around for Sai, expecting her to be nearby. " Don't worry young sir," The innkeeper's wife reassured him. "I delivered a light meal to the young lady not long ago. She looks a lot better, but the poor thing's stomach isn't ready to handle any strong foods yet." "Thank you." Soujirou smiled at the maternally woman. "I'm sure with all your gracious care, she will be well soon." The innkeeper's wife smiled back at Soujirou and went on her way to serve the other customers.  
  
~^-^~  
Sai finished her meal rather quickly despite the fact that she just woke up not too long ago. She stretched after the meal, feeling very energetic and awake. She placed the three bowls she had on the tray they were brought to her in, and carried them downstairs to the inn kitchen. Sai placed the tray beside the other dirty dishes and was about to start washing them when the innkeeper rushed in and told her that as someone recovering from a fever she should be up in her room resting. She could not help but smile as she was shooed out of the kitchen. As she walked passed the dining area to get back to the room she shared with Soujirou, she caught a brief glance of him eating with the others. She caught his eye briefly, smiled, and went back to the room.  
Sai entered the room they shared, and quickly crossed over to where a screen divided the room into two. She slipped behind the screen to her side of the room, and laid down to nap once again. Sai knew that she would need whatever strength she could gain from napping, for tonight, she would hunt.  
  
~^-^~ A full stomach could do wonders for a rurouni, Soujirou thought as he walked upstairs towards the room. A nice long soak would complete the day perfectly.He thought as he gathered a clean change of clothes and put them in a basket borrowed from the inn complete with a towel. He paused on the way out of the room. He was happy to hear Sai's rhythmic breathing from across the screen. She needed her rest, it was good of her to retire so early.  
  
~^-^~  
Sai remained motionless on her bed until the sound of Soujirou's footsteps were no longer audible. Now, she would have to make her move now. She sat up, letting the blanket slide from her body revealing the only other set of clothes she had. It was like a shinobi uniform, except instead of being the typical black, it was dark blue with a silver dragon emblem on the front. A matching dark blue bandana managed to cover most of her flame red hair, which were coiled to her head. A dark blue scarf covered the bottom of her face. Grabbing her flute sword, she walked to the small porch that overlooked the garden, jumped lightly onto the rail, and vaulted onto the roof of the inn. There she watched until Soujirou had entered the bath house before she sped off on the roof tops toward the south side of town.  
  
~^-^~  
Soujirou sunk into the bath, letting his worries, and dirt, wash away. Sighing he slid deeper into the tub until the water came to his chin. The luxuary of being clean was one that he must take more often. He leaned his head against the side of the tub and closed his eyes. A pair of smiling amethyst eyes looked back at him.  
What was he going to do? She was energetic, playful, cute, and above all, alone. He sighed, and reminded himself once again that he knew nothing about her. Nothing, nothing, nothing! He dunked his head into the water. There, much better.  
  
~^-^~  
Sai spied on the warehouse building from the roof of another building nearby. Being a warehouse it was located in a back part of town with the front entrance facing the street. That entrance was undoubtly locked for the night and was none of Sai's concern. Her concern was the side entrance. Located in a side alley, the dim lamplight showed that there was a man guarding it.  
Sai smirked in the dark. This should be easy, undoubtly whoever that had kidnapped the mayor did not have that many men with him, thinking that it would be a mere kidnapping, with a small town police force that probably would not risk their mayor's life. They never even took into the account the possible appearance of someone like her. Unless, of course, they planned to move the mayor to another location before the police force could call in someone with experience in these areas. Sai's brows furrowed slightly, she was wasting time trying to figure out the kidnapper's plans. What mattered was that they were here now, and that there weren't that many of them.  
Looking up she saw a small patch of light coming form the back side of the warehouse. There must be a window there, and she should assess the situation inside before she just barged in. With that thought in mind, Sai silently moved to the other side of the roof she was on, away from the light, and landed on the ground. She crept along the wall of the building, and once she made sure the guard's attentions were elsewhere, she dashed through the shadows to the walls of the warehouse, stopping once she was under the window.  
Sai peered into the window, careful to not show her head too much. The window was dusty from neglect, and even if the occupants glanced at it, they might not be able to see more than a blur of what was outside, but her Shishou had taught her it was always better to be cautious when one can. The mayor was obviously the unconscious man bound to the chair. There were also three men sitting around a table. Two were playing dice, and other was dozing off.  
Only four men, Sai thought, it was not worth the trouble of sneaking in the building. She walked along the shadows of the building towards the side entrance. Silent as a cat, the guard did not even notice her presence. She stopped just short of the circle of light, using her flute as a staff, leaped at the man and dealt him a blow to the neck, which rendered him unconscious. She landed lightly, although she was sure that the sound of the guard's bulky body dropping to the floor must have already alerted the people inside.  
Sure enough Sai heard footsteps coming to check on the guard. The door opened, and the man that had been dozing looked in digust at the guard's body, which was the only thing visible.  
"You idiot." He kicked at the guard. "You're not paid to sleep-"  
A blow similar to the one that fell the guard took care of this man also. Alarmed, the remaining two kidnappers headed toward the door with swords in hand. Like the first man, they saw nothing in the darkness of the alley except for the two unconscious bodies. Puzzled, one of the kidnappers kneeled to check the two bodies for signs of life. As he looked up to tell his companion that the two were still alive, Sai walked out of the shadows.  
  
She smirked at the two kidnappers' shocked expressions. To them, she must have looked like she just appeared out of thin air. Before either kidnapper could utter as much as a squeak, she rammed her elbow into the stomach of the one standing, knocking him back into the warehouse. She quickly turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to the remaining kidnapper as he struggled to stand, his sword unsheathed. Her foot made contact with the side of the man's head, knocking him also into unconscious. Sai quickly ran to where the mayor was bound, jumping over the fourth fallen body. She gave it a suspicious glance as she started to undo the ropes that bound the mayor. Just as she was about to undo the last knot, the fourth kidnapper came at her with his sword. She blocked his blow with her own sword, now unsheathed. "I was wondering how long you'd play dead." Sai told the kidnapper with slight amusement. " Stupid brat." The fourth kidnapper snarled, as he tried to over power Sai's block. "Brat? " Sai glared at him. " I'm insulted." She heaved a little extra strength onto her block, making the man stumble back. As soon as he lost his footing Sai unleashed her sword upon him. The man's blocks were slow, and his arms were soon covered with slashes made from Sai's thin fast blade. Unable to hold his sword any longer, he dropped it and stumbled toward the door. " You are not worth dirtying Long over." Sai looked at the man with contempt. She sheathed her blade. " But you're not getting away either." Sai appeared behind the man before he could run and dealt him a blow to the neck, adding him to the group of unconscious men outside. Satisfied with her work, she quickly returned to the mayor, who had started to regain conscious. She pulled the last of the bounds off of him, and offered him some sake that the kidnappers had left on the table. "Can you walk sir?" Sai asked as she helped the mayor to his feet. " Not very well." The mayor smiled weakly, indicating his bruised ankle. His eyes took in the four unconscious figures at the door. "Thank you," he said weakly. "You will be well rewarded." "Save your strength mayor, we should get out of here just in case there are more of them." The mayor nodded, and allowed Sai to help him, limping, out of the warehouse.  
  
Author's notes: Wow it's been long since I wrote.mostly cuz I haven't really just sat and wrote.=/ I did most of this when the power went out, on my laptop. ^^ Once i get a wireless router I'll get on my laptop more, which should prompt me to write more~ Well hope you've enjoyed this~ 


End file.
